The Co. Civil War Novel. By Joshua Pond
Chapter 1 The Academy It was as any day in the academy was, warm, never cold, except for that one week in January when everybody almost freezes. It was as if the world was still. The bugle blasted over the academy campus, the groans of the men just waking up was a pitiful sight in my eyes. I was always up before the officers, dressed and already out on the training fields. This was my forth year at the academy, and my last. I couldn't wait to return home for the first time in four year's. The training cadet came over to me, "Joshua! What are you doing here?" I looked confused at him for a minute, wondering what he was talking about, i was here at my designated training field as i had been going to since 4 year's ago. "Excuse me Sir?" I asked him, "I'm at my training field as i always am sir." He looked at me with a grin then said, "Lieutenant Pond, it's Graduation day, remember!" My eyes widened at that note, I had completely lost track of the date, it was August 14! I quickly ran back to my chamber to see if they others were awake yet, as always, they were still asleep in their bunks, not even noticing Gallio, one of our chamber mates, hanging them onto the wall from their suspenders. "Demarites Lads!" As I yelled the word that no man wanted to hear at the academy, they quickly awoke from their sleep. "Men what are you doing? It's graduation day remember? You can't be sleeping on the day we have been training 4 years for! Get up and get dressed!" For some reason all the men at the Academy feared me. One of the men said it was because they overheard the Headmaster talking about me. You never want the Headmaster talking about you, it usually means you're in trouble. Rarely is it ever good that the Headmaster talks about you. As i was on my way to the Graduation hall i bumped into Grand Admiral Matthew O'malley, my Battle Commands teacher. "Hello Joshua! The teachers were just talking about your outstanding record!" I looked surprised at him, i had an outstanding record? None of my family had a war hero, and anybody who had been in war, except for my grandfather who had died due to an Indian attack in the North Americans, but it wasn't a war, nor did he even have a chance of winning. On top of all this, my other teacher, Edward Gallie, said I was a worthless peasant, who would flunk out of the academy the 3rd year. "Sir? Are you sure it was me of whom you were talking about?" "Yes, im sure, you have a few surprises ahead of you Lt. Pond." He smiled and walked into the Graduation Hall. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Thank you! Thank you! Welcome, families of our young men here at this academy, I am honored to present these men, with the gift of servitude of the East India Trading Company, for the Crown of Great Britain, his majesty King George Augustus II." He went through the names one by one. There were about 590 Graduates. i was the 458th to be called, along with my Partner, Mike Pug. We all called him Dog, or Pugfish. He renamed himself Dog Pugfish. None of us know exactly why we called him those names, we just did, it might have been because he missed his Dog, Nathinel. Dog was only 21 I was 20 young. Youngest to attend the academy ever. Finally it was my turn. "Joshua Pond, You have been given a very special Honor, please step forward." I was very confused, not sure what was going on. "Joshua Pond, has displayed a sign of leadership through his years, and it is with great honor that i tell him, You have been selected as a Leading Army General, of the East India Trading Company Academy Teachers' Council!" Chapter 2 The Return Home Coming Soon. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO